The Loss
by cvlax14
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it feels like to lose your soul mate? *Really bad summary I know but *CHARACTER DEATH*
1. Chapter 1

Ziva's POV Have you ever wondered how it feels to lose your partner, best friend, and soul mate in the line of duty? I guess now I know how Ton... Tony felt when they lost Kate in the field. It should have been me. Not him. Now I have to raise Tali by myself. He will never get see his daughter grow up. Heck, I almost didn't get to see my daughter grow up. Well I guess I should tell you how this all started…

Let's start with the day he died. It started just as a normal day. McGee was on the computer. Tony was throwing paper balls into my trashcan. I used to find it annoying but now that we are dating it wasn't as annoying, it was actually kinda cute. Anyway I was sharpening my knife. Old habits from Mossad. And of course Gibbs was nowhere to be found. Tony and I have dated for 1 month. Today was actually our 1 month anniversary. "Tony are we gonna do anything tonight?" "Zee-Vah meet me at my apartment at 7:00 P.M." "Ok Tony!" Then Gibbs walked in. "Grab your gear!" "Where to boss?" Tony replied. "Dead navy petty officer in Norfolk." As usual we grabbed our gear and got down to the truck. "Tony you and Ziver drive the truck down. McGee you're with me." Something just felt off today. I wasn't even sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER *I DO NOT OWN NCIS*_**

We arrived at the crime scene, and as usual Gibbs had already started handing out orders. "McGee pictures. Tony and Ziva go interview the person who found the body!" So as always we walked away to be Mr. and Mrs. Interviewer. "Hello Mrs. Warren. This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and I am Special Agent Ziva David we are with NCIS. We need to ask you some questions." "Ok, but I do not know how much help I can be." said Mrs. Warren. Tony then started asking her the normal questions. After we were done we walked back over to Gibbs. "Tony, Ziva take my car back to NCIS. McGee and I have the truck." We drove back to NCIS. When we got there McGee was already on to something. "Hey McGoo whatcha got?" "Her name is Kara Manning. She was stalking our petty officer." "Nice Job McGoo!" "Ziver, Tony go check her out." "On it boss!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_I DO NOT OWN NCIS_**

* * *

As we drove to the suspect's house, I looked at Tony. He was so cute when he drives. "Tony, can I ask you something?" "Sure Zi!" he replied. "I just wanted to say I love you!" Then I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Zi!" He then parked in front of the suspect's house. I turned to Tony "Tony, please be safe." "I love you too and remember I have your back." On that note we got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked. No one answered so we proceeded to the back of the house. Tony was first around the corner and I heard gunshots. I ran around the corner and shot. I killed the suspect with one shot. I turned and ran to Tony. I bent down beside him and grabbed his body. He grabbed my arm and said "Ziva Elizabeth David I love you! Don't ever ever forget that!" Then he died in my arms, and as I cried I heard sirens in the distance.

I don't remember much other than crying. I do remember the paramedics' came and called him dead at the scene. I was so distraught. Gibbs along with McGee came. He seemed upset but didn't cry; he came over and hugged me. That's all he did, we sat in the back of an ambulance and I cried and he hugged me tight. After Gibbs examined the crime scene he came over to me. "Ziver take as long as you need," he said. "You too McGee." He then got up and walked away leaving McGee and I still holding each other close. "Ziva I think we should go back to NCIS." "Alright, but I am not going up to the bullpen. "Why Ziva?" "I just can't McGee. I just can't"


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS._****_Now enjoy my story :)_**

* * *

McGee and I drove back to NCIS in silence. I already miss Tony and it has only been two hours. When we pulled into NCIS, Tim took the stairs up to the bullpen and I rode the elevator down to Abby's lab. The elevator dinged and I stepped off. As soon as I walked in I saw Abby crying. "Hey Abby." "Ziva, I am so sorry." The the tears began flowing again. For a good solid hour I think we just cried.

McGee's POV I wanted to take the stairs to the bullpen. It would help me clear my head. About halfway up I stopped and started yelling. "How can I be so stupid? I knew they shouldn't have gone alone! Now Tony's gone and Ziva's a wreck. And I do not know if I could do this anymore!" I then turned to the wall and punched it repeatedly. My knuckles were all bloody. I turned my back to the wall, slid down it, and just sat there thinking.

Gibbs' POV "McGee, McGee, where are you?" I called down the stairwell. I called his cell and I did not receive an answer. I called it one last time and I heard his ringtone. I then saw him sitting against the wall. "Tim, what's wrong?" His knuckles were all bloody and there was a blood stain on the wall. "Boss, everything is wrong! It should have been me, not Tony! My first real partner here on your team, and more importantly he was my friend, and my brother" "I know Tim. Tony was like my son, but everything happens for a reason. So it wasn't your time so it should not have been you." "How about we go ask Ducky what we should do about your hands/fingers/knuckles."

"Abby, I want to see him, but I can't do it at this moment." " Do you need me to go with you?" "No, I need to go alone." Abby and I sat there in silence for a fee moments. "Ziva, do you know how Tim is doing?" "No, I really don't Abby. We were silent the whole time we were together. Let's call Gibbs and find out."

**Phone Call**

Gibbs: Gibbs

Zi: How are you doing?

Gibbs: I have been better. How are you Ziver?

Zi: To tell you the truth I am feeling terrible. How is Tim? What are you guys doing?

Gibbs: Well you may want to meet us at the hospital.

Zi: What? Why? What happened?

Gibbs: Ducky thinks he broke his hand.

Zi: Abby and I are on our way!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

At the Hospital McGee's POV

"Boss my hand really hurts." "Well no shit McGee, you punched a cement wall." Gibbs replied. "I didn't mean to break my hand." "We do not know if it is broken yet." Just then the doctor came into the room. "Well Agent McGee, let's go take some x-rays."

*Goes back to get x-rays*

"Well Agent McGee we will need to wait about 10 minutes and then look at the x-rays, but from what I can see I think you fractured your wrist and broke multiple fingers. What did you do again?"

"I a…" Gibbs interrupted "He got into a fight with a suspect."

"Oh, alright that makes a little more sense. Okay let's look at those x-rays." Dr. Manning then took the photos and set them on the light to see the x-rays.

"I appear to be right. You used so much force that it actually fractured your wrist and fractured three fingers."

"What are you going to do to correct them Doctor?"

"What we will need to do is put a cast on your wrist and your fingers we will just tape together."

"Thank you Dr. Manning."

"Agent Gibbs, can you please step into the hallway while we patch Tim's hands up?"

* * *

Ziva's POV

I ran to the receptionist. "Where is Special Agent McGee?"

Then I hear a voice behind me. "Ziver we are over here!"

I heard Abby's footsteps behind me. "How is McGee?" We said that in unison.

"He has a fractured right wrist and he fractured fingers on both of his hands."

"So he will live?" I said.

"Yes, he will live Ziver."

"Good. What exactly happened?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Hey Abby! Hey Ziva!"

"McGee!" Abby yelled. She ran to him and hugged him

"Ouch."

"Sorry Tim. I am just glad you are ok. When Gibbs called my heart sank. I thought something really bad happened. How did this happen? "

"Well I was walking up the stairs, and I stopped about half way up and started thinking about Tony and I got really mad and I started punching the wall and yelling. Then I just sat there until Gibbs found me."

I started to cry again. Abby started to cry too. At this point even Gibbs had a few tears in his eyes.

Gibbs spoke "I think everyone should go home. It has been a very long day."

Gibbs then got up and left. Abby drove McGee and I back to NCIS to get our cars. McGee's car stayed at NCIS that night because he couldn't drive it and everyone else had already left. I dropped McGee off then went to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

When I got to my apartment I went straight to the bathroom. I took the pregnancy test out of the bag. I followed the directions by peeing on it and letting it sit. I knew Tony and I had sex but I have never missed my period before. I have to do this. I sat there in my bathroom for 5 minutes. I looked at the clock and 10 minutes have past. I guess it is time to look at test. I was very hesitant because I am not really sure if I wanted to be pregnant especially if it was Tony's baby.

I grabbed the test and looked at it. It had a plus sign on it. I was pregnant with Tony's baby. What am I supposed to do! I am all alone. My unborn child does not have a father. I just sat on my bathroom floor and cried. It had to be hours because I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't sure who it was, but I just sat on my floor and continued to cry. I then saw a figure in my bathroom doorway.

"Ziva! Ziver are you ok?"

It was Gibbs. I couldn't speak. I just kept crying. He looked around and saw the test. He picked it up and looked at it. Gibbs now knew I was pregnant.

"Ziver let's go sit on the couch and talk about this."

I got up and he helped me to the couch. I started to tear up again and it eventually led to crying. I just cried and cried. Gibbs stayed silent. After about two hours he spoke.

"Ziver, I am so sorry."

I then spoke. "Gibbs, it is I who should be sorry. Tony and I broke Rule 12 and now he's dead and I am pregnant with his child. He is gone and my unborn child will be fatherless."

"Ziver remind me again what is rule 12?"

"Never date a coworker."

"Exactly! I said rule 12 is never date a coworker, it wasn't to never fall in love with a coworker. What you and DiNozzo had was love. It wasn't just dating."

"Wait you knew?"

"Everyone knew Ziver."

"Gibbs, I am all alone."

"Ziva Elizabeth David, you are not alone. You have Abby, McGee, and you have me. You do not have to go through this alone. Any of this! We are here for you."

"Thank you Gibbs."

"I know you are not going to like this but Tony's funeral is tomorrow in Long Island, New York. We are all traveling together. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Alright and Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Ziver?"

"Can you help me pack clothes?"

"Sure Ziva."

* * *

_**Hey guys! Please review and tell me how I am doing! Ideas are welcomed too!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN**_**_NCIS_**

* * *

Ziva's POV

"I think I am ready to go Gibbs."

"Alright Ziver we are meeting McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and Director Vance at the Navy Yard."

We got in the car and started driving.

"Hey Gibbs, have you told anyone about my pregnancy?"

"No I have not."

"Can we please keep it that way at least for a couple days till I decide when to tell everyone?"

"Sure Ziva, I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go get on that plane."

Great now I had to fly. We got on the plane and I sat there in silence. Everyone else tried to chat but it just wasn't working. I started to doze off. I woke up to Gibbs tapping my shoulder.

"Ziver, we are here."

Gibbs had already grabbed my carry on and handed it to me. I felt like a zombie. We had multiple cars. Gibbs and I were in one car, Palmer and Ducky in another, and McGee, Abby, and Vance in the other. We went to check into the hotel. I checked in first, grabbed my bag, and went to my room and locked the door behind me. I turned the TV on and started thinking. Soon enough my phone was going off like mad. I didn't feel like answering it. About a minute after the last ring there was a knock on the door. I got up off the bed and looked through the peep hole and opened the door. It was McGee.

"ZIVA WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"What are you talking about McGee?"

"I called you eight times and you didn't answer once and do not give me any bull about not hearing it because Abby and I's room is next to yours and I heard your phone go off."

"I didn't feel like talking to anyone McGee."

"Ziva, you need to talk to someone. You cannot keep everything bottled up inside of you. Please just talk to us."

"Tim, I do not want to talk today. Maybe when we get back I will be more willing to talk, but for right now I just want to get everything over with."

"Fine Ziva, I will give you space, but we will talk about this when we get back to D.C. after all of this is over. Got it?"

"Got it McGee."

* * *

_Please review and tell me how I'm doing! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

McGee's POV

"Hey Abbs, I am going to talk to Gibbs."

"Alright McGee, hurry back please."

"I will Abbs."

I walked to Gibbs room. It was only across the hall and down a few rooms. I knocked on Gibbs door.

"Hey Gibbs, can we talk for a little."

"Sure McGee, why don't we go get some coffee?"

"Ok I am good with that, but can I tell Abby first so she doesn't worry,"

"Yeah McGee, I think that is a good idea after what has happened over the past two days."

So I walked down to our room and told Abby. I also texted Ziva to tell her we were leaving. I met Gibbs and we walked up to the coffee shop two blocks up. We walked in, and ordered. When we received our drinks we went to sit down.

"Gibbs, I am worried about Ziva."

"What about her?"

"Nothing seems right Gibbs. She won't talk to anyone. She just sits and I don't know what to do because I know she loved Tony, but I don't want to see her go into like a depression because he is not here anymore."

"Well McGee, let's just give her some space. Maybe after tomorrow she will want to talk."

* * *

_I know I updated twice but this chapter is really short because it is just a filler chapter. Please review and tell me how I am doing!_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

Today is the day of the funeral. I did not want to go, but I had to for Tony. I also know if I did not go I would regret it forever. I went to the bathroom to get dressed. I was in a black shirt and pants. Tony loved when I wore all black. I then did my hair, which wasn't hard because all I did was straighten it. Lastly was the make-up, which I put very little on because of the fact if I started to cry I didn't want to have it all over me. I then heard a knock on my hotel room door just as I was putting my heels on. I grabbed my phone, my sig, and my badge. I opened the door.

"Hello Gibbs, are you ready?"

"The real question is, are you ready Ziver?"

"No, but if I don't go I will regret it."

"Ziver, I am here for you."

On that note we went down to the lobby. Everyone was already down there. McGee kept glaring at me and I know I made him mad, but there was nothing I can do know to change it. We finally arrived at the funeral. It was in a nice little cemetery. Tony was being buried right next to his mom. I already had tears in my eyes. They asked me to speak. I walked up to the podium. I wasn't sure what to say. I wrote a million things but none seemed right. I started to speak.

"Tony, was someone special. Since the first day I met him I knew he would be a challenge. We started out as friends. We then became partners. Ever since that day in the elevator nothing was the same. We started to get closer and closer then eventually we started dating, even though we thought if Gibbs found out he would have our heads. At that point we didn't care anymore. I made him happy and he made me happy. The day he died, he died in my arms. His last words were "Ziva Elizabeth David I love you! Don't ever ever forget that." I know everyone here will miss him. I will miss him so much too. I will miss his movie quotes, his smile, his protection, his everything. I love you Tony and I will miss you. I will see you again soon."

I had tears streaming down my face. I already missed him. I really did miss his everything. I walked down to my seat and Gibbs held my hand tightly. He actually had tears in his eyes. Abby was balling her eyes out. McGee was crying. Everyone was crying. It was the end of the funeral and we all had to place roses on his coffin. Everyone went up one by one. It was lastly Gibbs and I. He placed his rose on the coffin then looked at me.

"Gibbs, can I please have a minute?"

"Sure Ziver, I will be over there."

Gibbs left and I turned to Tony's coffin.

"Hey Tony, I am sorry I could not save you, but I wanted you to know that I am pregnant with your unborn child. I will take great care of him/her and it will know how great him/her father was. I promise you that. I love you Tony. I always have and always will."

And with that I placed the rose on the coffin and walked away.

* * *

_Hey guys! Please tell me how I am doing. I will take suggestions and ideas too. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**I DO NO OWN NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

I walked up to Gibbs. He could tell that I was just crying. He pulled me into a hug. He pulled all of us into a hug.

"Gibbs, can we please go home now?"

"Yes Ziver, we need to check of the hotel and then we can leave."

We drove back to the hotel. I quickly packed my bag up and walked over to Gibbs room. We met everyone in the lobby. After everyone checked out we all went to the airport we made it through security and were able to board the plane. We boarded and I ended up sitting next to Gibbs. I started rummaging through my bag for gum and I forgot it.

"Did you forget gum Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"Here I brought some for you."

"Thank you Gibbs."

I turned to the window and started looking out of it. We took off and I was able to put my headphones in. When I turned on my iPod, Tony and I's song started playing. "I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more." Tears streamed down my face. I just wanted to be alone. I must have fallen asleep crying because Gibbs woke me up and we were back in D.C. I grabbed my luggage as fast as I could, but then I remembered I came here with Gibbs.

"Hey Ziver, you ready?"

"Yes I am ready Gibbs."

He then drove me home.

"Thank you"

"Ziver, take as long as you need, but please call me and tell me you are alive."

"Ok Gibbs, bye."

"Bye Ziver."

Gibbs drove off and I went up to my apartment. As soon as I shut the door I started to cry. I went into the bathroom and sat on the floor. I felt so numb. I felt so alone. Why did this happen to them? We were happy. I was finally over my father's death and now I don't think I will ever get over this. I finally fell asleep on my bathroom floor at three in the morning.

I woke up screaming. I had another nightmare. I didn't know what to do. I saw the razor blade. It would be so easy for me to just do it once.

* * *

_Hey guys! Please remember to review! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

I grabbed the razor blade and started going across my wrists. All the numbness finally went away. I forgot about everything. I started to feel really dizzy. I stumbled onto my bathroom floor. About five minutes later I heard the door. I didn't move because I still felt really dizzy. I saw a faint figure in the doorway. I think it was Gibbs.

"Ziver, what the hell did you do? Ziva! Ziva! I need towels to stop the bleeding."

He grabbed towels and held them around my wrists.

"Gibbs, I feel dizzy."

"Ziva, I am taking you to the hospital."

"Gibbs I do not need to go."

"Too late, I am taking you."

He then grabbed me and dragged me to his car. He drove as fast as he could. When we finally reached the hospital, he picked me up out of the car and ran in.

"I have an agent bleeding in her veins. I can't get them to stop."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

Gibbs POV

They took Ziva from my arms, loaded her onto a gurney and took her back. I didn't know what to do. I didn't realize Ziva was suicidal. She is like my daughter. It was so out of character for her. I had to call McGee and tell him what happened.

PHONE CALL WITH MCGEE

Hello.

_Gibbs, what's wrong?_

Ziva tried to kill herself.

_OMG, what hospital is she at?_

The one right by her apartment.

_Abby and I will be there soon. Just hang in there Gibbs._

I sat there staring at the walls. I can't lose Ziva. I have lost Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Jenny, Mike, and Tony. I needed to stop thinking about this but I can't. Finally Abby and McGee arrived. Abby ran over to me and hugged me. She was in tears.

"Gibbs, what happened? Why did Ziva try to kill herself?"

"I do not know Abs."

"We can't lose someone else today. I have lost too many people at one time."

"I know Abby."

McGee just stood there. Then the doctor came out.

"Ziva David."

"Right here!"

"Ok, she lost a lot of blood. She hit her head and has a slight concussion, but the baby is fine."

"Thank you doctor."

"You can see her now."

He took us to her room. She was still asleep so we waited outside.

"Wait Gibbs, Ziva is pregnant."

"Yes McGee, and the baby was Tonys."

"Oh…."

Ziva then began to wake up. So we went in.

* * *

_Hey guys please review and tell me how I am doing! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and Gibbs, McGee, and Abby staring at me.

"Ziva, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know Gibbs. I remember coming home and I remember crying and going to the bathroom then everything goes blank."

"Ziver, you tried to kill yourself."

I then looked on my wrists and they had white bandages on them.

"How did I try to do it?"

"You took a razor to your wrists, and then at some point you hit your head. You have a mild concussion and you lost a lot of blood, but the baby is fine."

"Ok…I am not sure why I did it. I just feel so much pain. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore now that Tony is gone."

"Ziva, please promise me one thing."

"What Gibbs?"

"Please never do that again."

"I promise."

"I think McGee wants to talk to you. Come out here with me Abs."

* * *

"Hey Tim."

"Do not Hey Tim me! You nearly killed yourself and your pregnant?"

"So you know."

"Your damn right I know. Ziva please just tell me everything that is going on. You are like my sister and I just want to see what is wrong. Please let me in. I can help you."

"Ok McGee I will start from the beginning. It was June 5th and Tony, and I were tired from the case we worked on so… we went back to his apartment and started watching movies. We then realized that we really liked each other. The day Tony died was our one month anniversary. And yes I am pregnant and yes the baby is Tony's, and I have no clue what I am going to do."

"Ziva, why didn't you tell me all this in the hotel yesterday?"

"I do not know McGee."

"Ziva, I am sorry for yelling just now and I am sorry I yelled at you at the hotel. I did not realize you had all this going on."

"It's alright McGee it is I who should be sorry. I should have let you and Abby in. I just feel so stupid."

"Ziva you are not stupid. You are just perfect the way you are."

"Ok McGee Thank you."

"No problem Ziva."

Then Gibbs and Abby walked in and they all came over and hugged me.

* * *

_Please tell me how I am doing! And if you have an instagram follow my NCIS account ncis_tiva14_


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

The doctor said I can go home tomorrow. He said they wanted to keep me overnight for observation.

"Ziva either you are coming to my house or I am going to your apartment!" Gibbs kept yelling at me. I can finally go home and now I either can't be alone or I can't be at my own apartment.

"Ziva can stay at my apartment." McGee had to add his two senses in.

"Or I can go home by myself."

"No!" They both said in unison.

"Fine if I can't go home ALONE I guess I can go home with someone else."

"How about we take days, I can have today and you can have tomorrow until Ziva is ready to go back to work," said Gibbs.

"Or….I can just go back to work tomorrow and no one can stay with me"

"Hello Ziva"

"Hello Dr. Pie"

"You can go home now, just sign these papers."

"Can I go back to work?"

"Yes, but I recommend not doing too much."

"Can I do field work?"

"Yes, but as I said before very limited field work."

"Thank you doctor."

I signed the papers and changed my clothes. Gibbs drove me home.

"Ziva, I am staying here."

"Ok fine you can stay but I am going to take a nap."

I walked into my bedroom, changed into pajamas, fell asleep.

* * *

_Thank you guys for the review! I hope you are still liking it! Sorry, it is short I haven't had much time to write._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

* * *

I was woken out of my sleep with another nightmare. I looked up at the clock on my nightstand and it was 3 A.M. I threw the covers off my body and stood up. My head was hurting and I wanted some water. When I walked into the living room and almost had a heart attack when Gibbs was staring at me.

"Ziver, what's wrong? It's 3 A.M."

"Nothing, I just wanted some water. Why are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep. It hurts to know that one of my family members is so hurt."

"Do you want anything while I am up?"

"No, I am good but will you come over here and sit with me."

"Sure Gibbs."

"Ziver, I know you are upset. You have lost your father and your boyfriend/partner/best friend/father of your unborn child. Ziva please just do not resort to cutting again. I know you are hurting. I know you are upset but please do not resort that."

By this point I was crying and so was Gibbs. I cried into his chest.

"I promise Gibbs, I will never ever resort to cutting again. I promise."

I was crying even more now.

"Gibbs, you are like a father to me. You were more of a father to me then my own father was. Do we have to hire someone to replace Tony?"

"I don't know Ziver. I hope not honey."

* * *

McGee's POV

Abby was staying at my apartment tonight. She was too upset to stay at her own apartment. I was sitting in my "office" trying to write. It wasn't working out to well though. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I walked out and found Abby.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare McGee. I needed to get some water."

"What was your dream about?"

"It was about everybody leaving me. Tony is already dead and in my dream you, Gibbs, and Ziva were all dead and I was all alone. Everyone left me."

"Abby, we will never ever ever leave you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, McGee."

Abby started crying again.

"McGee, I miss Tony. I miss him so much."

"I miss him too Abbs. He was my brother and my partner."

"I know Tim. He was my brother too."

"Here lets go in my room and try to sleep."

"Ok, but Tim."

"Yeah Abby?"

"Can you come lay here with me?"

"Sure Abbs."

I crawled into bed with Abby and we both fell asleep.

* * *

_Hey guys! Please remember to review and tell me how I am doing! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Diclaimer: I do not own NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

I woke up in Gibbs' lap. I guess we fell asleep as I was crying. I got up to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and my face was all puffy and red from crying.

"Ziver where are you?"

"I am in the bathroom Gibbs."

"HOLY CRAP IT IS 9 A.M.!"

"Well I guess we are going to be a little late."

"Well I guess the shrink giving us our psyche evaluations are going to be a little mad. I wonder if McGee and Abby are at work."

"Gibbs while you take a shower I will call McGee and ask to stall."

"Okay I am going to take a shower now."

**Phone Call with McGee**

"McGee are you and Abby at work."

_"Uhh what time is it?"_

"9 A.M."

_"WAIT ITS 9 A.M.!"_

"Yes and I take it you are not at work yet."

_"No, Abby isn't even up yet."_

"Oh….Well Gibbs and I just woke up too. So I guess we will see you at work."

_"Yes you will."_

**End of Phone Call**

"Ziver I am done if you want to jump in."

"Alrighty I will do that."

"I will make coffee and something quick for breakfast."

* * *

McGee's POV

"ABBY WAKE UP WE ARE RUNNING LATE!"

"Wait what time?"

"It is 9 A.M."

"Ok I am getting a shower."

"Ok I will make coffee and then get in after you."

Abby left to get in the shower and I made coffee. Ten minutes later she came out dressed and ready. I gave her coffee and went to get in the shower.

* * *

_Please review and tell me how I am doing! I love reading them._


	16. Chapter 16

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS_**

* * *

*About 3 weeks later. Ziva is now 6 weeks pregnant*

Ziva's POV

Today is the day I go for my first real sonogram. I am really scared because Tony isn't here with me.

"Ziver I am going with you to the doctors."

"Alright fine, but only you. I do not want anyone else coming."

"Ok let's go or you are going to be late."

We got in the car and drove to the doctors. It was only a few miles away from the Navy Yard because I wanted to stay closer to work. We got out of the car and went in.

"What is your name Miss?"

"My name is Ziva David."

"Ah, yes Miss David. We have you right here. Just have a seat it will only be a few minutes."

I was only six weeks pregnant and I was already showing.

_Ziva David room ten please._

"Well that's my cue."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please, I would love that."

We walked back into the room. I sat on the bench and Gibbs sat in the chair. We waited for about ten minutes then the doctor came in.

"Hello Ziva, I am Dr Stabler. Today we are going to perform a sonogram to see the baby's progression."

"Alrighty I am ready."

Dr. Stabler first had me lay backwards. Then he took this gel and put it on my belly. Then we saw the pictures. My baby's first pictures. I had tears of joy.

"Gibbs look, my baby's first pictures."

"I see that Ziver."

"Ok Ziva, take this and wipe off your stomach and I will go grab the sonogram pictures."

Five minutes late Dr. Stabler came back.

"Here you go Ziva. All you need to do is sign out and then call back to make your next appointment."

"Thank you doctor."

We signed out and left with the pictures. It was beautiful.

* * *

_Please review and tell me how I am doing. Sorry its short the next one will be better._


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

* * *

Ziva is now 9 months pregnant and miserable

Ziva's POV

I am now nine months pregnant and I am having a girl! I am also quite miserable though. I am tired all the time and I cannot even do field work anymore, which is a good idea because I do not want to hurt the baby but I am still bored out of my mind.

"Hey Zi, how are you doing?"

"I don't know McGee. How do you think I am doing when I am nine months pregnant and my daughter is due any day now?"

"Sorry.."

"No McGee, I am sorry. I am just on edge because my daughter is due any day now."

Then Gibbs walked and slapped the back of his head.

"Nice job McGee."

"Uhhh Sorry boss."

"Gibbs, I think I need to go to the hospital."

"I've got your bag."

"And I will drive."

We got in the car and drove to the hospital. As soon as we got there they took me back and placed me in a room. Gibbs and McGee are going to help me deliver my baby. About ten minutes of me waiting the nurse came in and checked how many centimeters dilated I was.

"Wow, you are 10 centimeters dilated already. Let me go get the doctor to deliver the baby."

The doctor came in.

"Ziva I need you to hold onto the two gentlemen's hands and push when I say push ok?"

"Ok"

"Alright Ziva push"

I pushed as hard as I could.

"Ziva push again."

So I pushed again.

"Come on Ziva last one push."

I pushed one last time and I heard crying. I had a small smile brush across my face.

"It's a girl."

Gibbs then turned to me and asked "What are you going to name her?"

I will name her "Tali Caitlyn DiNozzo." Tali is after my sister and I am naming her Caitlyn because Tony used to talk about his old partner Caitlyn who he loved as a sister. So because she was like a sister to him my daughter is dedicated to sisters.

"Aw, Ziva she is beautiful."

The doctor took her back checked her over and brought her back to me. Eventually everybody held her even McGee! The doctor said because I had her at 3 p.m. that as long as we are both healthy tomorrow we can go home.

* * *

_Hey guys! Please tell me how I am doing! I love reading all the reviews_


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

* * *

I finally get to go home. I know it was only 48 hours but I absolutely hate the hospital with all my mite. It is just something about that place. Gibbs came to the hospital and drove Tali and I home. When we go to my apartment we took Tali to the nursery that Gibbs and McGee painted just a month before. When we walked into the nursery I saw a crib but it wasn't the one I bought it was beautifully painted pink handmade crib.

"Gibbs, did you make this?"

"Yes, I finished it last night. I had put Tali's name on it then I brought it here."

"Where is the crib I bought?"

"I took it to my house because I have a feeling she might be having a few sleepovers."

"Aww Gibbs thank you so much!"

"No problem Ziver. I did it for you and Tali."

"So wait you have been building this in your basement?"

"Yeah, it was nice to do something different."

"That's awesome. Do you want dinner? I think I am going to run to the store and invite Abby and McGee over to see their godchild."

"I'll watch Tali for you, if that's ok."

"Actually that would be great. Thank you be back soon."

I went called McGee and Abby on the way to the store. I told them that they are more than welcome to come over and they said they would be over soon. I also told them that Gibbs is there with Tali just in case I wasn't back before them. I then called Gibbs and told him to expect Abby and McGee.

Finally an hour later I had diapers, formula, and something for dinner. I decided to make chicken. When I got home I opened the door and was greeted with an apartment of happy people including Tali.

"Hey Ziva let me help you with that."

"Thanks Abby!"

"Here Ziva I will make dinner. If you don't mind."

"Are you sure McGee? I did invite you over."

"Yeah, I don't really care."

So McGee made dinner, Gibbs played with Tali, and Abby and I talked.

"Gibbs is really good with kids."

"Well Ziva he did have one."

"I know it just seems so natural for him."

"DINNERS READY!"

"Thanks McGee."

"No problem Zi."

We sat down and ate. Then I fed Tali and put her to bed.

"Hey Ziva, Abby and I are going to get going."

"Alright McGee, thanks for coming guys."

"Thanks for having us over."

Then they left. Now it was just me and Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs!"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"Can you stay tonight?"

"Yes Ziva I will."

"Thanks, here are some blankets and a few pillows."

"Go get some sleep Zi. I will watch after Tali."

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Goodnight Ziva."

"Goodnight Gibbs."

* * *

_Please review and tell me how i am doing_


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS**_

_There is a little spoiler to Berlin in here_

* * *

Wow Tali is already a week old. It's unbelievable how much she has grown. I am taking her to the doctor today just to make sure everything is ok.

"Hello, Tali DiNozzo her appointment is at 10 a.m."

"Just have a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly."

I walked over to a chair and sat there. I gave Tali one of her little stuffed animals that Abby bought for her.

_"Tali DiNozzo room 1"_

I picked up Tali's carrier and walked back to the room. We sat there for about five minutes then the doctor came back.

"Hello Ziva"

"Hello Doctor"

"Okay we need to take Tali over here to weigh her and check her height. How much did she wear when she was born?"

"Tali was 6 pounds 9 ounces"

"Okay right now she is 7 pounds 3 ounces."

After the doctor checked over Tali he said she was a healthy little baby. When I got in the cars I called Gibbs and asked if everyone wanted to see Tali at lunch. He said yes so I am meeting him at NCIS. I stopped at Starbucks on the way. Then Tali and I headed to the Navy Yard.

We went through security then went to the elevator. Oh the elevator, I have had many conversations with Gibbs in here. I have been trapped in here twice. Once with McGee when we had the city-wide power outage and then I was in here with Tony when Dearing bombed the Navy Yard. I remember being it being so hot. Tony wanted to take his shirt off. That was one of the big turning points in our relationship. The other biggest part was when we came back from Berlin and on our way home from the airport we were hit by a car and we both almost died. That day when we both woke up all we could think about was each other. All we wanted was each other. Then the elevator dinged and interrupted my daydreams.

"Hey Ziva"

"Hey McGee!"

"Not to be rude but we are you here. I thought you were on maternity leave."

The Gibbs came and slapped McGee in the back of the head.

"She is only visiting McGee."

"Right sorry Boss."

"Never say you're sorry McGee, it's a sign of weakness."

"Right boss."

"Stop making a fool of yourself McGee and hold your goddaughter."

McGee took Tali and walked over to his desk.

"Hey Gibbs, what am I going to do when I come back to work?"

"What do you mean Ziva?"

"I mean with Tali. I do not really want to leave her with a sitter and I do not have any family here that isn't already working here."

"Just bring her to work Ziva. If we have to go to crime scene or to interview someone we can leave her with Abby."

"Alright I like that idea. I just have one more question."

"What is it Ziva?"

"When can I come back to work?"

* * *

_Hey guys! Please tell me how I am doing!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I do not own NCIS**_

* * *

Ziva's POV

I can finally go back to work. I am worried about exposing Tali to my work environment though but there is nothing I can do about it. I went and got dressed. I dressed Tali too. I grabbed her bottle and put her in the car carrier. I grabbed Tali's diaper bag, her and the carrier and went to the car. Then finally we started our journey.

When we got to work I went through all the normal procedures and Tali and I were up to the squad.

"Hey Ziva"

"Hey McGee!"

He bends down to Tali in the stroller.

"and how is my beautiful goddaughter today?"

"She is just fine McGee. She was fussy when I actually tried to get her dressed though."

"Well she is a baby so that understandable. Come look what Abby and I did."

I followed McGee over to my desk.

"We pulled your desk out a little and made a little area for Tali."

"Aww McGee that is adorable. Thank You"

"No Problem Ziva! Abby has a little area downstairs in her lab for Tali also!"

"Thank you Tim. This really means a lot."

"No Problem Zi."

I went over and hugged him.

"Dead Navy Officer in Norfolk"

* * *

Sorry I didn't update for so long. I have not had anytime. It is sad to say this but there is only one more chapter left. I feel like I have dragged the story on for so long. Anyway please review and tell me how it is going.


	21. Epilogue

**_I DO NOT OWN NCIS_**

* * *

Ziva's POV

"Well Tali you see that's why your Dad isn't here anymore."

"Mom, it sounds like Dad was a really important person to you."

"He was Tali. You would have liked him. You and your Dad are similar in so many ways."

"So you have told me this before, but I am named after Dad's old coworker and your sister."

"Yes Tali, You are very similar to her."

"Dad meant a lot to everyone; Aunt Abby, Uncle McGee, Grandpa Gibbs, Ducky, Uncle Palmer and you Mom."

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr. made a really big difference in this world. He has done so many things to make this world a better place. He even saved me from a terrorist in Somalia."

"It seemed like Dad liked you a lot even before you both admitted it to each other and everyone else."

"He really did, Somalia was our turning point. We both realized we loved each, but we were both to afraid to admit to anyone. Are you ready to go Tali?"

"Can I have a few minutes with Dad?"

"Sure honey."

Tali's POV

"Hey Dad, I am proud of what you did for your country in the little time you had on earth. You are inspiration to me and everyone. Even though you have never met me and I never formally met you I love you and I miss you. Mom said I am reckless kind of how you used to be. She says you are my guardian angel because I still have not injured myself. Well I love you and I promise we will come see you soon. Goodbye."

With that being said I stood up and walked back to the car from the grave.

"Thanks for bringing me here Mom, and for telling me the full story.

"You're welcome Tal. Are you ready to go explore New York City?"

"Yes, let's go mom!"

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked my fan fic! I have another I already started to write! Please tell me what you thought of this one. I really enjoyed it but I felt like I needed to end. I hope it didn't confuse you too much.


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys liked my first fan fiction. I posted my next one. It is still NCIS and called Growing Up as a Target. Check it out and tell me how it is.


End file.
